puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Errors/Season 2
List of Episodes Unsinkable Pucca *It is impossible for a boat to pull a vessel. *After the vessel avoids the iceberg, the iceberg top is on the front meaning that underwater it is placed above of the windshield. But instead it is showing 8 windows and the windshield is on a side. *Ssoso disappears from the vessel view point stick several times. *When the iceberg goes up, the iceberg seems to goes up to the left side of the vessel. But in the next scene, it is goes up to the right side of the vessel, when Ssoso yells "starboard iceberg" meaning that the iceberg goes up to the left side of the vessel again. But when the iceberg begins to sink, the iceberg sinks to the right side of the vessel. *If this episode takes place in 1912, then why does Pucca pull a 1960s modern yacht with a 1950s battery piano? Break My Day *The noodles bowl Pucca leaves to Garu changes positions. *On the third Monday, Santa Claus tells Garu the same advice he told yesterday even though Santa doesn't roll Garu. *If Abyo affects the machine to took them to the year they were babies, Master Soo should've been affected too. *When the machine stops on the code "Friday", "05" and "29", Abyo and Garu are older even though that code means Friday 05th 1929 so Abyo and Garu shouldn't be born yet (Although it maybe means Friday 05th 2029). **Also, the machine stops on the code "Saturday","11" and "15", Abyo and Garu are babies even though that code means Saturday 15th 1911 or Saturday 15th 2011 so Abyo and Garu shouldn't be born yet or shouldn't be babies. *The green pacifier Baby Abyo has disappears when Master Soo takes him and Garu back to normal. *When Garu watches the wedding, there are pink and blue men playing a violin, a euphonium and a side-blown flute. But an organ is heard. *When Pucca runs to find Garu in the bamboo forest, the wedding things disappears. Samba of Doom *When all of Brazil is shown at the beginning, the Rio De Janeiro statue is missing. *When Pucca gasps for watching Garu and Ssoso dancing cappoeira, there is a man making sand castles. In the close-up of Abyo, the man disappears, the man reappears when Abyo begins to dance cappoeira. *When the parade begins, Pucca is on the right and Ching is on the left. When the camera zooms they swapped places. *When the parade begins to parade, there are men playing drums in a horizontal line. But in the next scene, the men are in a vertical line. Monster Truck Island *At the beginning, when the chiefs are first seen Ho wasn't holding a net. But when Dumpling catches a fish, a net appeared. *Tex and Sue previously introduced them in Sooga Size Me but they introduce themselves again. *The SUVs have upper wipers. Real SUVs have down wipers. *There would be a solar heating in Sooga because of much oil and smoke. *The left side wiper is pointing to the left after the reindeer pooped on the windshield, but when the SUV sinks on the mud the wiper is pointing to the right. Stuck on Goo *When Tobe and Garu have breakfast, the cereal doesn't go into Tobe's mouth. Tame That Toon *When Pucca throw the bowls of noodles, she throw one to Abyo but the bowl doesn't appear in the table. *If Garu is erase from history, Pucca and Ring Ring shouldn't have known about Garu. *Its unknown how Ring Ring and Pucca go back to present Sooga as they doesn't have the time machine. Although they come back to Sooga by the movie machine. See also *Errors/Season 1 Category:Lists